The Way We Choose
by SooChan
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP] Jimin tidak akan pernah mengerti Min Yoongi, dan apa arti sosok itu dan eksistensinya di sana, di sampingnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah menginginkan penjelasan, ia diam. Dan satu waktu, Yoongi datang dan membuat uluran kusut mengenai eksistensi keduanya. [Yoongi/Jimin. YoonMin]
1. Chapter 1

"Kau berdarah."

Jimin mengerling, ia berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Hujan deras menghempas seperti gila. Napasnya yang memburu tidak lagi terdengar, terbawa oleh embusan angin dingin. Sesekali, ia rasakan sesak, rasakan sebuah desakan hatinya ang bilangbahwa suatu hal ini tidak benar.

"Hyung, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Yoongi berdiri di depan rumah Jimin. Napasnya tidak teratur, seolah ia tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia bernapas dengan normal. Namun sebelah bibirnya tersenyum, sinis, dan kelihatan tidak keberatan dengan tubuhnya yang luruh oleh sayat dan memar, oleh darah yang tersapukan oleh air hujan. Ia tergelak kecil.

"Kau tidak mau membawaku masuk?"

Jimin mengerutkan alis.

Membuka pintunya.

Tidak bicara apa-apa.

Tidak tersenyum, seolah ia seharusnya tidak membukakan pintu. Seolah seharusnya ia diam saja, menatap dari kejauhan bagaimana Min Yoongi terluka. Namun gerak-geriknya itu tiadalah memiliki keharusan. Ia tidak harus membiarkan Yoongi di luar. Ia tidak harus menutup pintunya lagi.

Jadi biarkan saja, Min Yoongi memasuki rumahnya kembali, seperti yang dulu-dulu terjadi. Ketika Min Yoongi memasuki kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The Way We Choose_

 _Yoongi. Jimin. YoonMin_

 _©Soochan_

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempatku hujan menyebalkan terjadi terus.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak pernah tahu mengenai Yoongi. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mau tahu. Sosok itu jugalah tidak pernah menjelas-jelaskannya. Jadi biarlah ia tenggelam bersama rasa penasarannya, biarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjauh dari sosok itu.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

Yoongi duduk selagi Jimin mengambil kotak p3k. Jauh di dalam matanya, menelusuri tiap jengkal tubuh Park Jimin, apakah ada yang berubah, apakah telah ada yang terlewatkan oleh matanya.

"Jungkook, dia kadang menginap di sini."

"Siapa Jungkook?"

"Temanku, Hyung. Sekolahnya dekat sini, jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa kalau dia sering menginap."

"Teman?"

Jimin memutar mata. Sofa yang tempatnya biasa berselonjoran hari Minggu itu basah oleh baju yang tersimbahi air hujan, yang menyatu bersama darah Yoongi. Ia menarik air di dekatnya, merendam setengah dari handuk yang tangannya ambilkan dari lemari. "Aku bertemu Jungkook setahun lalu, dia anak manis, dia juniorku di komunitas tari. Jadi ya, begitulah."

"Setahun yang lalu ya," Yoongi termenung sebentar, kemudian merengut kecil ketika handuk dingin menyentuh kelopak matanya. "Hati-hati bodoh."

Tersenyum Jimin mendengarnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah mendengar kata yang sekasar itu, dengan nada marahnya itu. Ia rindu sekali. Sehingga tiada tersadarkan bahwa bibirnya telah sunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Iya, setahun yang lalu," tepat ketika Min Yoongi meminta putus. Jimin ingat sekali. Yoongi yang kelewatan kebingungan dulu, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan lagi pria itu, Jimin tidak menolak ketika yang lebih tua meminta, sehingga ia hanya mengangguk. "Apa kabarmu, Hyung?"

Mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama setahun, astaga. Lama sekali. Seutuhnya Jimin berpikiran bahwa Min Yoongi sudah benar-benar lupa akan eksistensinya. Bahwa mungkin saja Min Yoongi sudah menemukan cara untuk hidup lebih baik dan melupakan Jimin.

Ketika Jimin memikirkan itu, ia tiba-tiba berhenti mengusapkan handuk di wajah Yoongi, terdiam dalam uluran waktu yang lama. Dalam dekapan waktu yang berdesakan bersama bunyi dadanya yang berdentum-dentum, Jimin bertanya hati-hati;

"Kau sudah dapat pacar baru, Hyung?"

"Tidak, di sana tidak ada yang lebih manis darimu."

"Kau pergi ke mana?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Jimin terdiam lagi. Kemudian mengambil obat merah. Ia melihat ketika matanya kembali meniti pada memar di wajah Yoongi, laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut, hampir seolah ada kerinduan yang terbuncah dalam arus matanya, arus yang berombak jengah, namun berhempas dan tenang. Min Yoongi adalah orang yang seperti itu.

Angin mendesah di telinga keduanya, seolah ikut menyesapi kecanggungan setelah lewat setahun mata itu tidak bersitatap lagi. Jarak mereka sudah ditarik untuk mendekat kembali, hingga Jimin bisa merasakan embusan napas yang lebih tua, mendekam di telinganya.

Jimin tidak mengerti, Jimin tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya, dan seperti apa sosok Min Yoongi itu sebenarnya.

Tapi Min Yoongi yang ia temui adalah Yoonginya yang selalu lembut, yang kata-kata kasarnya tidak pernah menyakiti hatinya. Jimin tahu, laki-laki terlibatkan, mungkin oleh sesuatu yang benar jahat, namun itu sama sekali tidak berlaku di saat Jimin menatap mata itu sekarang, yang damai dan tenang.

Hujan menghempaskan diri, menyalurkan tiap bah air yang menyulutkan dingin. Penghangat ruangan di sana berderak kecil, sementara Jimin tersenyum lagi saat ia sudah selesai membenahi luka di wajah Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak datang untuk diobati."

"Aku tahu, aku kesal setiap kali melihatmu berdarah, Hyung."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya."

Jimin tersenyum, ia menarik tangan Yoongi, membersihkan sisa pasir yang masih menjamahi kulit pucat itu, kemudian mengambil handuk. "Kau juga, Hyung."

"Aku berubah," Yoongi terdiam, matanya menatap tangannya Park Jimin yang bergelayut di kulitnya, tangan yang mungil itu, seperti pemiliknya, jari manis lengan itu disematkan cincin perak polos. Dan saat itu pula Yoongi terkesiap. "Min."

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya. Min Yoongi menatapnya dengan sebuah pilu, ketika matanya hendak bersitatap dengan yang lebih muda, Yoongi membuka mulutnya, hampir berkatakan sesuatu. Laki-laki itu gelisah, setahun, waktu yang lama.

"Min."

"Ya?"

Yoongi mengusap tangan itu pelan. Rana matanya menyusupkan sebuah pedih, kesakitan oleh keadaan, bukan oleh luka-lukanya. Oleh Park Jimin, yang menatap matanya sambil diam, seolah sedang mencari tahu, mengapa ada air yang tumpah dari mata Min Yoongi.

Hujan berderak di luar. Menghempaskan kerutan-kerutan alam, menghempaskan dahan yang lemah, menghempaskan perasaan mereka berdua. Berdiam kalut. Menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing dalam sunyi.

Jimin merindukan orang ini, ia rindukan setiap jejak langkahnya yang menyusup di telinganya. Ia rindu Min Yoongi yang memeluknya, yang mendekapnya lembut. Dadanya sesak. Hujan menyentak. Tenggorokannya sakit, seolah rasa sakit di dadanya naik pelan-pelan menuju kepalanya, sehingga tiba-tiba saja, kering kerongkongannya.

Matanya panas. Rerimbunan hatinya yang teduh memanggil nama Min Yoongi berkali-kali. Namun tubuh Jimin tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya diam saja, hanya termangu saja. Ada batu berat yang menghentamkan dada, sakit dan rasa sesak itu ingin pecah. Ia juga ingin menangis, ia ingin menangis untuk Min Yoongi.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Yoongi memeluk Jimin, membawa kepala itu sampai menyentuh dadanya. Dan isak tangis Yoongi terdengar menjelajah. Dada pemuda itu naik turun di pipi Jimin. Min Yoongi tidak pernah menangis. Sampai saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu," ulang si pucat, mendesahkan napas dinginnya, matanya sembab, menatap langit-langit rumahnya. "Aku merindukanmu sampai mau mati."

Jimin masih termangu. Hujan bersidekap di luar sana, airnya terdengar jatuh, deras dan deras. Tidak membiarkan celah cahaya malam datang.

Ia meremas kaus biru kusam itu, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada dada Min Yoongi, mendengarkan dentuman keras yang menyentak di dalam sana.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah pergi lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Well, FF ini sudah ditulis sampai beberapa chapter ke depan

Sehingga mungkin saat ini, masalah update enggak perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Update dilakukan kalau review memungkinkan.

Aku cinta kalian semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See u!


	2. Chapter 2

Mereka duduk berdua. Di luar, desakan angin ribut menghempaskan jendela yang terkunci rapat, sehingga suara kaca yang bergetar dari telinga ke telinga.

Dalam sesak rindu mereka, Yoongi mengerti, Jimin juga. Mereka tak akan pernah bisa menahannya. Tubuh dan mata yang tiada bersentuhan dalam bulan-bulan yang berat. Mereka yang saling merasakan siksa. Mengenai keadaan mereka masing-masing selama setahun.

Lenguhan terdengar bergema, namun ruangan itu tidak mampu untuk menyuarakan suara Jimin dan lesakan napasnya yang terengah di kala hujan menderu-deru membabi-buta dengan lebih jelas.

Sentuhan-sentuhan Min Yoongi, dan tatapan pria itu. Semuanya, menjalar karena tak bisa menahan dengan lebih lama lagi. Mereka tidak kuat. Mereka terlalu rapuh. Harusnya, Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi tidak pernah berjalan dalam rentang langkah yang amat jauhnya.

Dalam sesak yang menyembulkan suara masing-masing, Jimin selalu mendesah seperti anak-anak, hampir terdengar seperti seorang wanita, namun Yoongi selalu berkatakan bahwa suara itu kekanakan. Suara yang bilang bahwa pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang lembut.

Sehingga Yoongi tidak pernah sampai hati menyentuh Jimin dengan kasar. Ia tidak akan sampai hati dengan hanya menampar saja, menggigit pun, mungkin Yoongi akan berpikir bahwa Jimin akan mati.

Ya, Jimin adalah Jimin yang seperti itu dalam kepala Min Yoongi.

Yang harus ia lindungi, yang harus ia sayangi.

Sosok yang rapuh sampai ke dasar-dasarnya.

Mungkin karena itulah Min Yoongi menangis. Mungkin karena tubuh itu rela menyentuh Jimin yang padahal bukan lagi miliknya.

Namun Jimin tidak pernah marah. Ia, tidak akan pernah marah pada Min Yoongi. Yoongi tahu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jangan pernah pergi lagi, Hyung._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengayunkan kakinya di pinggiran ranjang. Matanya menatap keramik, tidak pernah benar-benar menatap Yoongi, bahkan setelah apa yang tubuhnya dan tubuh pria di sampingnya itu lakukan.

"Jadi," Jimin menelaah ujung ayunan kakinya, seolah di sana ada sebuah ketertarikan yang lebih, dan tiada memiliki satu alasan apa pun untuk meniti tatapannya pada wajah Min Yoongi di sampingnya. "Kau bakal di sini atau pergi lagi?"

"Tidak tahu," Yoongi masih mengenakan jeansnya, sedang tubuh atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga dapatlah terlihat dada yang putih pucat itu, membiru lebam olehnya hal-hal yang ia lalui, oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia omong-omongkan pada Park Jimin.

"Apa kau masih makan dengan tidak teratur?" kali itu Jimin menatap Yoongi sekilas, walaupun tatapan itu pergi lagi pada gemeletuk jendela di depannya. Ruang tamu tempat mereka terduduk masihlah terasa menebarkan dingin yang menghela seperti lelah.

Yoongi mengangkat bahu, serayaan tiba-tiba kepalanya menyandar pada bahu Jimin, yang tidak memakai apa-apa lagi, hanya kelimbunan selimut yang membungkus tubuh itu, dan ia terkesiap merasakan rambut setengah basah Min Yoongi menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku lelah, tidak apa, kan, aku begini sebentar?"

Jimin tidak menjawabkan pertanyaan itu, namun ia tidak bergerak dan tidak berkata apa pun. Seperti lakunya bilang _lakukan sepuasmu, lakukan apa maumu_.

Yoongi menyungging sebelah senyum. Kemudian menutup mata. Telinganya mendengarkan seruan hening, seruan angin ribut di luar sana. Seruan dan jeritan hatinya sendiri.

"Kenapa tubuh selalu begini?"

"Apanya?"

"Hangat," Yoongi mendongak, mengangkat sandaran kepalanya, kemudian menatap biasan warna mata Jimin yang lesu, yang penuh tanya namun terlalu letih hingga tidak mampu menyuarakan satu pun di antaranya. "Kau selalu hangat."

Jimin tersenyum saat Yoongi membawa tangannya naik menuju pipi yang lebih muda, yang masih berisi seperti dulu, tanda bahwa sosok itu masih menjaga pola makannya, yang membuat sebuah helaan lega menyulut keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Aku suka rambut hitammu," Jimin menatap surai Yoongi yang masih sedikit lembab oleh air hujan, mulai dihangatkan oleh penghangat ruangan yang menjeritkan derakan sedikit-sedikit. Jimin tersenyum.

Yoongi langsung menyentuh rambutnya sendiri, merabanya sebentar sebelum kepalanya kembali jatuh pada pundak si pipi tembam itu, memejamkannya barang sebentar saja sebelum akhirnya membuka lagi oleh gerakan Jimin.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau menangis."

Ah ya, Min Yoongi menangis, air matanya menjulur turun dan menghempas jatuh pada selimut hijau muda itu, entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yoongi menangis, Yoongi sendiri lupa. Ia sudah melupakan bagaimana kepriabadiannya itu mungkin terlihat jika Park Jimin lihatnya menangis.

"Apakah sesuatu yang berat sudah terjadi, Hyung?"

Saat itu Yoongi tibat-tiba saja terdiam, seolah ia teringatka oleh sesuatu lagi, seolah ia berhasil menyadarkan dirinya pada sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan-kenyataan yang sudah melarikan kakinya sedemikian jauhnya pada rumah kecil itu, rumah Park Jimin yang dipenuhi selundupan cahaya hangat di mana-mana.

"Aku harus pergi," Yoongi mengambil kausnya, memakainya seperti jika ia tidak bergerak cepat, maka tubuhnya akan mati, atau akan ada ledakan terjadi di seluruh ibu kota. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mencium singkat bibir Jimin yang kebingungan. "Aku janji besok akan kembali."

Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum, sebelum ia mengambil langkah dan tubuhnya keluar dari rumah itu, menerjangkan diri dalam helaan badai yang menggilai malam, dan menghilang saat pintu rumah itu menutup pelan-pelan.

Jimin menatap kepergian itu dalam bisu. Ia bahkan belum membalaskan suatu kalimat perpisahan atau sampai jumpa ketika kaki yang lebih tua melenggang dengan kasar melampaui pintu dan menghilang. Jimin bahkan belum mengatakan;

Bahwa ia rindu Yoongi.

Ia takkan sanggup lagi bertahan dalam kerinduan yang makin parah itu.

Jimin ingin meneriakkan nama Min Yoongi dan menyuruhnya kembali. Namun suaranya tidak kedengaran lagi, ia hanya diam. Tidak berkata-kata, tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dan seluruh sesak perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi tidak kembali besoknya, Jimin terbangun dan mendapati hari telah siang, matahari tinggi menyambutkan tawa, seolah sebelumnya tidak ada badai yang menghempasi.

Sama seperti Min Yoongi, yang pergi, seolah ia tidak pernah datang sebelumnya.

Jimin mengayunkan langkahnya saat sore menyibukkan jadwal kerjanya, ia bergerak sana sini di kafe tempat ia bekerja sambilan. Jungkook duduk di satu pojok ruangan sendirian, menyeruput coklat panasnya hati-hati sebelum akhirnya ia mengerling pada Jimin.

"Wajahmu bengkak," Jungkook menunjuk dengan garpu, sembari setelahnya ia hujankan besi itu pada kentang goreng dan mengunyahnya sambil menyerukan sesuatu kembali, "habis begadang Hyung?"

"Jangan bicara sambil makan, Kookie," Jimin mengeratkan celemeknya, dan seorang pria dekat pintu memanggil untuk tambahan gula, sehingga belum ada sedikit suara Jungkook terdengar, Jimin sudah melenggangkan langkahnya pergi.

Jimin membenci perasaan sedihnya, ia benci terlarut dalam tangisnya, mungkin karena itulah ia selalu menahan tangis, ia selalu menangis belakangan.

Sama seperti ketika Yoongi menyentakkan malamnya dengan drastis tadi malam. Dan saat lelaki itu meninggalkannya lagi, Jimin menangis diam-diam, tangis pelan dan tidak bersuara. Namun ia tertidur dalam tangis itu, tidak sadar sudah termakan letihnya sendiri.

"Kau habis menangis, kutebak," Jungkook bicara setelah Jimin melewatinya, mendekati pelanggan dekat meja laki-laki kelinci itu duduk, sedang Jimin hanya melemparkan senyum setengah hati pada Jungkook. "Kau jangan begitu."

"Jangan bagaimana?"

Jimin terus berjalan sana sini, seolah percakapan mereka itu tiada mengusik ia yang terus melayani pelanggan, tiada berkeharusan dirinya untuk menghentikan bicaranya pada Jungkook. Mungkin pada dasarnya, Jungkook memang begitu, orang yang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, selalu menyentak dan menawarkan sebuah penenang.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu," anak itu mengunyah kentang gorengnya pelan, namun matanya menatap dengan begitu kuatnya ke mana dan ke mana langkah Jimin pergi, seolah ia tahu setiap detail yang ditinggalkan sosok itu. "Kau selalu begitu, selalu berpikir baik-baik saja kalau kau menanggungnya sendiri."

"Imutmu hilang kalau kau bicara seperti itu," Jimin berhenti sebentar, mencubit gemas hidung yang lebih muda, kemudian menuju meja sebelahnya dengan senyum dan kata-kata 'selamat menikmati'.

Jungkook menghela napas, kemudian tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan itu supaya sosok yang lebih tua bisa berhenti bergerak sana sini. "Dengarkan aku, Hyung. Aku peduli padamu, berhenti bersikap sok kuat begitu, kau bisa ceritakan padaku, atau meminta bantuanku. Kau tidak boleh menyimpannya sendiri."

"Kau tahu aku sampai segitunya," Jimin terkekeh kecil, melepaskan pergelangan tangannya pelan-pelan. "Makan saja, habis ini kita nonton, aku sudah janji kan akan traktir? Nah, sekarang tutup mulutmu, atau acara kita batal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai."

Jimin mengerjap.

Ia hampir lupa apa yang terjadi. Ia pergi dengan Jungkook semalam, menonton film. Makan, dan istirahat sebentar di taman. Kepalanya sakit. Ia tidak bisa tidur, ia menunggu seseorang datang, dan tertidur mungkin baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Bau asap rokok menjambatani pembauannya, ia mengerjap dan mengelani sosok yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, menyemburkan asap putih di udara dengan tenang. Memakai jaket hitam, sedang tangannya bersandar pada paha yang dibaluti ripped jeans.

"Yoongi Hyung?" Jimin terkesiap, segera bangun.

"Hai, Jimin."

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia memperhatikan setiap bagian tubuh itu, mensyukuri dalam hati tiada menemukan luka-luka lain selain luka dan memar yang telah sedikit demi sedikit tenggelam.

"Aku tahu ini permintaan yang berlebihan," Yoongi menatap mata Jimin lekat-lekat, seolah sedang memohonkan sesuatu dalam maniknya yang telah pasrah, yang seolah telah menyerah pada keadaan, hanya menunggukan hidupnya berakhir hanya dengan jawaban Park Jimin.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku ke Daejeon, pagi ini juga?"

.

.

.

.

.

[TBC]

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih dukungan dari chapter pertama.

Aku usahakan ini nggak akan terlalu apdetnya, kecuali kalau memang enggak ada jaringan internet mendukung.

 **Big Thanks To;**

 **Yongchan, Gasuga, Namjunijunijuni, violanindya93, avis alfi, chevalo, noona93, Hanami96, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Cluekey6800**

Terima kasih buat seluruh follow dan favorite.

Aku cinta kalian semua.


End file.
